Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock
by AisleeKurokocci
Summary: It's been 83 years since the death of the last 'Holy Woman', Rosette Christopher, and her partner, whom she contracted with, the Sinner, Chrono. Now, in the modern era, a new face has emerged. And now the pocket watch is in the hands of 13-year-old Amber Kylee. Chrono has now been resurrected, but wonders why. Here's a drabble series recording their events together.
1. 00

(Just a drabble series. Comments and rates are appreciated! I do not own Chrno Crusade, whatsoever. Enjoy. :) -Aislee)

* * *

"I'm so booored!" I whined. Another young girl next to me makes a face.

"Well, you didn't _have_ to come on the field trip with the rest of us," she retorted. The others around us gave her a look in silent agreement.

I wrinkled my nose, and puffed my cheeks out, furrowing my 'brows in a pout.

"Fine then," I huffed, starting to silently slip away from the group. "You guys are boring me to tears anyway. What a snoozefest…"

I walked through the busy crowd. Raking at my bottom lip with my teeth in a way to pacify myself. My eyes started to burn with tears, making it more difficult to see.

It wasn't safe for a thirteen-year-old to wander by herself in the streets of New York. At this point, I didn't care.

At least now I have an opportunity to do some sight-seeing.

I looked around. From what I can see, through the cluster of people, there were many shops.

Best of all. _Sweet_ shops.

I set my eyes on one, then smiled to myself, sauntering in casually without suspicion.

There were all kinds of sweets! Chocolate bars, bubblegum, jawbreakers, large swirly lollipops, taffy, marshmallows in all shapes, sizes and flavors, ect. I ogled them all. I couldn't get enough!

I grinned at the shelves littered with delight. "Who needs a trip to some boring old museum with those goons. This is way better!" I chirped happily to myself.

It was getting late. I hadn't realized until I pried myself away from the shop and looked up at the sky.

I started to feel nervous.

It wasn't that I didn't know the location the class was meeting at the end of the day. It was being in a large crowd of strangers at night is what frightened me.

I hastily zig-zagged through the crowd of adults. Looking around frantically.

"Aw, man.." I shuddered, about ready to cry; "this sucks. Now I wish I never left."

A shiver ran down my spine. When did it get so cold? It's in the middle of Summer!

I rubbed at my forearms, in attempt to warm myself up. Instinctively, I looked off to the right of me.

"What the..?"

It was an old antique shop. Nothing special. But, somehow, there was a compelling urge to go in.

* * *

Author's note: I would also like to mention. That this is a DRABBLE series. I appreciate all reviews in regards to suggestions on how to better my writing. But as the summary states it is a series of short chapters(Stories) under 100 to 1000 words. I realize the chapters give a rather vague image. But I do not plan on making this an actual novel series at least of right now. They're little images that play in my head and I simply wanted to express them in writing how I see fit. Please do not mistake this as an actual series. For this is only an 'outline' as you may. So, of course they're bits and pieces missing.

I apologize for making this point not clear enough.

Thank you. :)) - Aislee


	2. 01

Look at that. I was right. There was NOTHING remotely interesting in here.

"This was a waste of time," I mumbled.

"Can I help you with something?" A voice creeped up over my shoulder.

I threw my arms up, screeching.

"HOLY BALLS!"

The old man clasped his hands over his ears.

"ACK. Silence, child! You're going to break every valuable piece in here if you continue that constant wailing!"

I bit onto my lips, quieting down like a small child being scolded by their mother, muffling a small _'Sorry'_.

"Now," he coughed awkwardly; "was there anything that caught your interest?"

"Uh," I replied, dumbfounded; "not.. Really. Now that you mention it. It was just cold outside and–"

"I see. How disappointing."

"Well, see! I did have a feeling I should be here. Though, it was stupid. Considering I've no money on me." I wish I hadn't blown my money on food..

The old man rubbed his chin in thought, "Hm."

This guy was weird.

"If you had a 'feeling', then it must have been fate that brought you here," he explained.

What in the seven hells was he gibber-jabbering about?

He disappeared into the back. I could hear the constant 'clinking' and 'clanging' of glass and old metals being moved around. All I could do was just stand there. I _could_ leave. But, something had told me now's the time not to be rude.

"Aha! Here it is," he shouted, happily.

"What is–"

He then proceeded to thrust an old piece of machinery into my hands. I blinked, deadpanning at the coot as I awkwardly cupped the antique within my palms.

"The hell.. Is this?"

He smiled, "I meant to throw that away years ago. But now that you're here I might as well give the thing away."

I was disgusted, "So you meant to give this piece of garbage to me? What kind of store owner are you!?"

He waved the question off. "It seems it was _meant_ to be given to you. No need to thank me."

Wasn't he hearing a word I was saying.

"Look, you crazy old man–"

"Now now," he hummed, turning me and ushering me out the door. "I'm a very busy man, and it is closing time. Please do take care of that for me, and come again!"

With that, he slams the door, a faint _click_ was heard, the sign that previously read OPEN now flipped to CLOSED.

My mouth hung agape, the hunk of metal still held within my hands.

"B-But. I DON'T EVEN WANT THIS!"


	3. 01-2

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Anyone know where Amber went?," a boy asked.

A girl shrugged, "Beats me."

Another boy snorted, "Good riddance, anyway. She was always weird."

A few more kids nodded, laughing.

"I know right?"

"She's such a martian."

"Let's hope she doesn't find her way back." Someone shuddered mockingly.

"Tch. In this sort of place? Highly doubt it."

"She's so out of place, the teacher hasn't even cared to wonder where she is right about now. I mean, it's getting dark now!"

"It's her fault, anyway."

They all laughed together.


	4. 02

Figures. They went on ahead to the hotel without me.

Don't bother worrying about me. I found my way back _just_ fine.

I still had the piece in my hands, clutching it to my chest, not knowing what to do.

That old man was really odd. I hope I never meet up with him again.

I quietly slipped into my room with no troubles with handling the card key. I could hear the faint laughter of the other children in their own quarters.

I made a face.

Everyone in the class was set up in pairs of two with a room of their own. A girl whom I was supposed to stay with claimed she felt ill and wanted to go home.

Funny. She was fine until staying in a room alone with me was mentioned.

I shrugged to myself at the memory. Fortunately for me, I have a whole room to myself.

Grinning, I plopped onto my bed, kicking the converse off of my feet.

I then started to focus on the object in my grasp. Stroking my fingertips over the small golden bars that framed glass. The bulk of it was just a circular bronze case, and a round, golden button resting on top. I looked through the frame, caked with dust. From what I could make out of it, there looked to be two hands, one large, one small. Both were pointing upward.

Midnight. This was a clock?

"Some 'gift'," I grumbled, then tossing the watch onto the empty mattress next to mine.

I laid back, staring up towards the ceiling. An overwhelming wave of fatigue washes over me.

"Tomorrow night," I sighed out, softly, eyes falling closed; "I'll be going home."

And I was relieved of that.


	5. 03

_'Had to go into work early, I will be home later tonight to give you a goodnight hug and kiss. Love you. -Mom xoxo'_

I smiled. She wasn't home as often as I'd like, but my mother was always there for me.

Upon entering my room, I placed the note on my desk. Then I threw my backpack full of clothes of the previous day onto the floor, carelessly. I'd take care of it later.

I fell backwards onto my bed, pulling the pocket watch out of the large pocket of my over-sized jacket.

Holding it up and just looking at it.

Why did it interest me so much all of a sudden?

"Now that I think about it.." I mentioned to myself; "It _is_ kind of cool-looking."

I frowned, "If only it'd work!"

Then I tossed it onto my bag on the floor.

"Stupid thing… Stupid shopkeeper!"

I rolled onto my side, starting to drift off.

_I can't wait until my mom gets home. She'd make everything better…_

A faint light illuminated the walls of the room, coming from the make-shift nest in the backpack. The glow died out soon after.

* * *

Author's note: I would also like to mention. That this is a DRABBLE series. I appreciate all reviews in regards to suggestions on how to better my writing. But as the summary states it is a series of short chapters(Stories) under 100 to 1000 words. I realize the chapters give a rather vague image. But I do not plan on making this an actual novel series at least of right now. They're little images that play in my head and I simply wanted to express them in writing how I see fit. Please do not mistake this as an actual series. For this is only an 'outline' as you may. So, of course they're bits and pieces missing.

I apologize for making this point not clear enough.

Thank you. :)) - Aislee


	6. 04

Later in the night, I had woken up. Why? Hell if I know. Although, it took a few tosses and turns to finally get myself comfortable.

There was an eerie silence. It gave me the chills.

… Did I just hear movement on the other side of my room? No… I was just paranoid.

I closed my eyes.

… No, there was _DEFINITELY _ noise.

I sat up, and looked toward the source of the movement.

…

Do I hear.. Muttering?

_Holy shit, there's someone in my room._

I could only make out a dark mass huddled in the corner where my backpack had lain.

_What the..? Is he trying to steal my stuff?_

I squinted my eyes to get a better vision. The figure started to stand.

I took no hesitation to grab the nearest blunt object (a water bottle), and hurl it at the thing.

"OW," it shouted.

"OHMYGOD IT SPEAKS!"

I made a run for the door. Smartest thing I could do was leave the house and call for help. However. My logic, grab something much more solid, to cause more damage.

I managed to find my old bat, then glared at the menace, taking a good swing.

It was caught in mid-hit. I stared out into the blackness in my room in horror, at whatever it was in front of me.

I fought to get the weapon free, whimpering a little.

"LET. GO," I whined.

It made a grab for my arm. Then I freaked out.

A hand was forced over my mouth, my body now pinned onto my bed.

_This is how I die!_

I fought the urge to cry. _Moooom…_

"Can you shut up?", a voice grumbled. It didn't sound so threatening. In fact…

A boy?

I blinked, gray-hued eyes moist with tears.

"Now. When I let go. You promise _not_ to do anything drastic?"

I nodded, frantically.

He sighed, relieved; "Okay, good. Thank you."

I felt pressure lift off of my lips, then sat up.

"Now then, could you explain to me why—"

And then I screamed.


End file.
